


What Makes You Beautiful.

by amazingAisha16387



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingAisha16387/pseuds/amazingAisha16387
Summary: What feelings are hidden deep in his heart , love of his life is completely ignorant and just see him as her friend ,best friend. Now he found way to express his feelings by telling his story through Fanfiction. Friendship, Love and Fanfiction my small short story as birthday gift to my dearest sis Sohela and thanks to great world of Delana and Fanfiction.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Point Of Views.

Damon P.O.V

Standing in line of coffee shop I patiently wait as cue in front of me thinned for my turn.

'''One Cappuccino and one black coffee please.'' I ordered as soon my turned came.

The second I got my coffees I all but rushed outside and hopped on to my car to drive at my best friend home.

Upon arriving I have just parked my car when my car door opened and my best friend settle besides me throwing bag at back seat grabbing Cappuccino from cup holder before staring at me with annoyed but beautiful doe eyes. ''You are late.'' My best friend Elena chided me while offering me muffins from plastic container. ''Again! What will it take for you to arrive on time once in my lifetime?''

With roll of my eyes I start driving my car again while she lecture me importance of time and punctuality.

After a while when she realized that all her ranting is going in vain she huffed and start messing with my radio. '' Hey I liked that song!'' She pointed her tongue out before stopping at Taylor Swift's song, (You belong with me).

''Yikes not this one again!'' I groaned loudly before moving to change station but she slapped my hand away.

''Serves you right, if you can't pick me up on time than I will choose music.''

Sighing in defeat I endure all her favourite songs, she sing along whole ride just to annoy me but as usual she remains ignorant that from inside I'm just completely smitten and in love with her.

My mind wanders when we first met at high school she was exchange student from her small town named Mystic Falls, she got scholar ship at my prestigious school Prime High at New York.

(Ten Years ago)

When first Elena arrived she was treated differently, since most of students are rich brats they treated her like outsider albeit she was super smart and soon become our teachers favourite but still got shunned by our class mates.

Then there was me badass guy of our school and Captain of basketball team.

Every guy want to be me while every girl wants to be with me but mostly everyone stay away because of my anger.

So one day after I came back from my vacations and start week late since school opened after Christmas ,I was surprised to found new girl sitting on my chair. Her head buried deep in books, while few girls sitting behind throw paper bits at her back, just to mock and disturb her but I think she didn't noticed or she is trying to ignore them.

Pissed I reach towards her clearing my throat and she slowly lift her head , She looked startled and little scared, her innocence reached out to me instantly and all I wanted is to protect her from any kind of harm.

My voice automatically got soft seeing her face. ''New girl am I right?'' I held out my hand in introduction. ''I'm Damon Salvatore and it's my seat you are sitting on.''

She blinked through her specs and shake my hand then turned around to stare at our snickering class mates who were clearly expecting for me to humiliate her.

''I am so sorry...'' She stammered and was about to stand up but I gently touched her shoulder indicating for her to sit back down.

Taking seat next to her I gave her one of my best smile. ''Don't apologize it just a seat however I am more interested to know the one who is occupying it.''

She gave me a shy smile while everyone around us were shocked by my friendly response to this new girl.

''I am Elena Gilbert just transferred here recently because of the scholar ship I get for high grades in previous school.''

Now I get it, most rich brats in our class feel insecure by her intelligence that's why they were trying to make her life difficult.

I turned to stare the ones who were laughing at her before and make her sit on my seat in hopes of me lashing out and humiliating her in process.

As soon I glowered at them they all shut up instantly and this exchange didn't got unnoticed by Elena.

'' Looks like they planned this to torment me more?'' She ask in small voice realizing their plan.

Now I was really getting pissed seeing how unfairly she was treated.

Standing up I face towards our entire class. ''Listen you all unworthy pricks! From now on Elena is my friend and if any of you brats make her uncomfortable then they have to answer me.''

I glared at each one of them and met with their stunned silence. ''Understood !'' my voice echoes around and then I hear everyone said yes.

Bell ring and out professor enter our class.

Taking my seat again I saw Elena who smile at me with gratitude and from that day onwards was beginning of our beautiful friendship.

Our friendship only grew from that day but so did my love for her and because of me and few of my close friends she was always protected throughout our school years and even when she make few friends on her own there was no one in her life as important as me but sadly I never get out of her friend zone, after living in family of busy parents who never have time for me, Elena became my only family and I was too sacred to loose what we have so I kept my love hidden deep in my heart and just be her friend, her best friend.

(Present day )

Remembering those times always make me smile. I stared at my friend who was busy drinking her cappuccino while her head buried in one of our office files.

Yeah not only we are best friends but also co owner's of Gilbert & Salvatore agency, together we created best P.R firm in city.

With my charming personality and her brains we launch many successful celebrities and helped making their career.

''Damon have you check out Rose-Marie's new book details I mailed you last night?'' Elena asked still checking file in her hand.

''Yeah I even called her editor, do you know that she was actually some Fanfiction writer before one of her story got selected by publishing house?''

She finally lifts her face from file. ''Yeah but why do you sound so surprise?''

I just shrugged while parking my car outside our office building. ''Novel from Fanfiction writer, I mean seriously I don't understand how can it be any good if its origins are copied from something else.''

I thought my point was valid but Elena just shake her head when we stepped inside and reached elevator. ''You got it totally wrong, first of all Fanfiction is great site where writers can write more freely about their stories and it helped them polished their writing skills.''

I was about to argue but she held her hand and carry on. ''Secondly they use this site to change something that they deemed unfair or unnecessary happened to their favourite characters in movies or shows ,in most case just use their favourite characters names to write their original stories, like Rose's Novel ,it was her Fanfiction. She wrote her original plot and just used characters names from famous series The Vampires Journals.''

I rolled my eyes as we enter our office and she led me straight to conference room.

The Vampires Journal was one of Elena's favourite series which she made me watched countless times.

''So another novel on vampires?'' I inquired with role of my eyes. ''I thought whole era of vampires is over now that series has ended.''

Taking my seat I saw scowl on her face. ''You didn't read my entire mail did you!'' raising my hand in defence I gave her one of my innocent look. ''You know I can easily understand more when words came out from mouth rather than your long descriptive mails.''

She shake her head surely thinking why she put up with me. ''Well if you read entire thing then you knew this novel is about friends. The male and female protagonist of this story is childhood friends, both grew up to be scientist and finding cure of disease but somehow experiment gone wrong and our hero got infected...''

She start giving me brief summary but the way she was explaining it so passionately made me wonder something. ''' How many times had you read this novel?''

She blushed and sat in front of me. ''Actually I read original Fanfiction thousands time before novel came to us and its one of my absolutely favourite Fanfiction of all.''

Feeling astonished hearing her new interest I couldn't help but ask. ''Since when did you start reading Fanfiction?''

Understanding dawn her face as she saw my surprised look.

When you are friends as close as us its not often to learn new shocking things about each other.

She sat straight and start explaining about her new hobby. ''Well remember when series over and I felt how unfair that ending was when one brother was killed and they didn't even show wedding of my favourite couple.''

I nodded my head and let her carry on with explanation.

''Well so one day Bonnie and I were discussing how unfairly shows end and then she told me how she is going to start writing Fanfiction about dead brother using time travel and fixing things from past and it really intrigued me so I start reading her and come across Fanfiction related to this series and got totally hooked.''

The way her eyes lit up made me both happy but little left out.

I tried my best to compose my face and ask her more questions. ''So what do you like most about these stories.''

If she was excited before then this question only opened Pandora box of excitement to another level. ''Oh Damon how can I describe! Well first and for most there are brilliant writers on this site and they wrote wonderful stories that you got addicted to in instant.''

She opened her laptop and shows me her favourite list and I have to admit reading few summaries makes me interested too.

''Oh not to forget these writers belong from different countries and I even made few lovely friends.''

I genuinely smiled at that prospect, my Elena is really shy and mostly focused on her work so it's nice to hear that she found interest beside me and her work.

''There is so much that I like and it will take weeks to explain that to you, still if I have to choose one thing I like most is how writers writes each chapter in different point of views.''

She beamed but then saw confusion on my face.

''I don't understand? What's so special about reading point of views about each characters?''

She think hard as if finding words to explain me clearly.

Finally she stared outside and pointed towards glass where we can clearly see my assistants Matt and Rebecca who were chatting about something but I can't hear them, still from looks of it I can bet he is flirting with her.

''That's Matt trying to score date with girl way out of his league.''

I winked at her but she just shake her head impatiently and make me look at them again . '' If you are so sure then tell me what she is thinking right now?''

I stared at her dumbfounded before glancing at Rebecca again. ''How in earth would I will know?''

In answer Elena gave me triumphant smile. ''Exactly, normally in real life or even watching movies or series one can't guess what's going in person minds or even how they feel but that's magic of point of views, it helps readers feel what characters are feeling in that exact moment like our Rebecca who is just listening to Matt but the way she is playing with her hair I can bet if this was story then her inner thoughts right now were jumping with joy.''

Pleased with her explanation she start preparing for upcoming meeting and rest of day meetings went well but my mind was split in half and part of me keep wondering about her interest in Fanfiction and point of views.

At end of day Elena and I went out with few of our friends for dinner and drinks, while Elena stays indulge telling everyone about our new client I stayed at bar to think and drink.

On my third glass my friend Enzo joined me and immediately saw far away look on my face. ''Back to Earth mate, what's the matter with you? your mind seems somewhere else?''

Looking around I saw Elena still chatting with her friends. ''I have this crazy idea but I have some doubts too.''

He saw me staring at Elena with great longing, he then tapped my back looking at me proudly. ''So you finally decide to man up and confess you are totally in love with her.''

Finishing my drink I stood up with great determination. ''I will but in my own way that insures I won't jeopardize my friendship with her.''

Curiosity etched on his face as he asked . ''How?''

''It's time she learned how I feel for her through my own point of view but for that I need your help first.''

Stunned yet he nod eagerly to help . ''What you want from me mate?''

Smiling I pointed towards Bonnie. ''I need you to convince your girlfriend to help me write Fanfiction about my and Elena's friendship.''

''Fanfiction? Like the one she wrote ? But how will that help you conveying your feelings?'' He asked looking more confused then before.

Feeling more excited I start answering him. ''Because for first time I found way to convey my feelings without getting scared of losing her and trust me after she read my side she will finally understand how much I love her.''

Now I just hope that this idea will work in my favour and I won't loose her friendship in process.


	2. Familiar Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena read new fanfiction and felt connected with the story.

Elena' s P.O.V

Nothing feels better than my quiet peaceful home after a long and tiring day of work.

My couch feels heavenly soft as I rest on it and at that moment nothing feels more relaxing to me in this world than my quiet sanctuary.

Then, of course, nothing ever stayed quiet in my life for long as my phone starts ringing disturbing my peace and quiet moment.

Without checking the name of caller words came out naturally from my mouth. '' Yes, Damon I reached home safely.''

He just laughed at my irritated tone.

''You can't blame me to checking on you after all your driving capabilities always increase my stress levels.''

Hearing him making fun off my driving skills makes me wished he was here so I can throw my heel at him.

''I can drive very well and if you were so concerned then you should accompany me on that meeting?''

He just laughed more at my scolding. '' Relax Lena, I was just teasing beside you knew dinner meeting bored me to no end, so how it went did you get a contract signed?''

Excitement ran through me as I told him how successful meeting went and felt proud and happy when he praised me for achieving success.

''Although Mrs Lockwood was little bummed not seeing you there, I guess another woman has fallen for your charm and sexy blue eyes.''

The words were out before I can stop them and I knew it was a big mistake when Damon got silent on another end. ''Um'.

'' So I have sexy blue eyes, huh?'' he teased.

Feeling late to take my words back no matter how much truth they were, I went for another direction. '' I was just saying that as Mrs Lockwood perspective, not that I thought you are sexy because it will be weird since you are my best friend and all.''

I was ready for another teasing remark but none came instead he stayed quiet on his end. ''Damon?''

''Yeah, so congrats on a successful meeting, bye.''

Feeling more confused with his behaviour I stared at my phone for a few minutes.

Something has changed in Damon but I don't know what it is.

A few minutes later I gave up on figuring Damon's new mood mystery and make way towards my room.

Once changed I settled in my bed and opened my laptop to my favourite fanfiction site.

''What to read?'' my fingers tapping on the screen to found something new to read and then finally I remember new story link that my friend Bonnie had sent me a few days ago.

Opening it I came face to face with title of the story ( One-sided love) rolling my eyes at such cheesy title I was about to move on to finding something else but then my eyes fell on the summary.

('' Years of friendship but for one it's more, can true feelings will ever be revealed or will it forever will be one-sided love?'')

Feeling intrigued and deep down connected I clicked the first chapter of the story.

The first chapter was in hero's POV and the more I read the more I felt connected to him.

After reading the first chapter I couldn't help but send a review about how much I like it and can't wait for the next update.

Once my review is sent I quickly picked my phone to call my friend.

''Hey, Bonnie! I just read one-sided love and the first chapter is super cute!''

Bonnie laughed on her end. ''Told you so, I knew you will like this story, that's why I recommend it to you. How you felt about storyline and characters?''

Thinking about them warm my heart. ''It's refreshing to read about simple characters, I like how writer portrayed Ella's innocence and Devon's protective feelings for her.''

Laying on the bed and thinking more about that chapter reminds me of another familiar story.

''You know their first meeting in art school is quite similar to how I met Damon, Devon protectiveness reminds me of how much protective Damon was, in fact, he still is.''

Bonnie stayed quiet probably pondering over my assessment.

''Well, most of the time we feel connected to story, how you feel Elena when you read similarities between this chapter and your own personal moment?''

Thinking hard about it strange kind of feelings flutter inside me but to admit them out loud is something I can't even consider.

So instead I tell her to lie. ''It's just a story, Bon, why should I think deep about it?''

She sighed in what I wonder in disappointment. '' Well anyway I'm glad you like this story and when you read next chapter we will discuss more it.''

Agreeing we say each other goodnight and as I turned my lamplight off my mind wanders over her question, ( How I feel about similarities between the chapter and my personal moment?) And answer came in an instant, Protected and Loved but I can't say the last word ever out loud because that will ruin the most important and beautiful relationship of my life and I won't be able to survive if I lost Damon's friendship for my love for him.

With that thought I let sleep overtook me to my sexy blue eyes friend, in a dream world where I can admit my feelings without any fear of losing him.


	3. Dance With Me Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanfiction force Elena to remember some unpleasant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is fanfiction chapter that Damon wrote and Elena is reading and most of the second half is Elena's Flashback.

(One Sided love.)

Chapter 5:

''Devon is feeling on top of the world. Today was day when he will finally express his love to Ella and he hope she feels the same love for him.

Feeling confident he went to pick her up and greeted by her Aunt Hannah with whom she is living with.

Ella's Aunt left to get her Camera just when Ella appeared on top of the stairs in beautiful dress.

''Devon.'' and just like that my mind got blurred as I took in the beauty my friend truly is. It's not that I don't found her beautiful but today seeing her all dressed up, specially for me, makes her even more beautiful in my eyes.

Seeing that I am still gawking at her, she gently touched my shoulder. ''Devon, are you okay? Is it me? Do I looked overdressed? ''

Damn now she is getting self conscious! ''No! No you looked perfect!'' she blushed so I backtrack like an idiot. ''I mean you look perfectly fine, beside next to me no one would notice you.''

I tried to make joke just to save my hidden feelings but to my dismay her face fell little but before I can fix my mistake her aunt arrived with Camera in her hand.

''Times for pictures! '' we both groaned at her enthusiasm but that didn't stop her when she scold us. ''Just because you both decide to go at prom as friends doesn't mean I can't take pictures. Prom is rite of passage guys and Ella your parents want to see there daughter's prom picture.''

After that we both posed for many pictures and then I led her outside to my car.

Like gentlemen I opened my car door for her before hopping in and start driving towards our prom.

''So are you excited about tonight? '' I asked once we reached our school.

''I would've been nervous if I was with some guy on date but being with you makes me only excited for this prom.'' She replied me with smile on her face and excitement shining her eyes.

We both went inside and enter crowded gym.

Holding Ella closer in my arms I led her to our friends table. I saw girls looking at her with envy eyes while few guys were staring at her lustfully but averted their eyes as soon they saw me noticing them.

Truth is not one of them is man enough to ask Ella for date just because she is my best friend which is perfectly fine with me as I don't want any of these unworthy guys to hurt her.

Once we reached our table I get her drink from punch bowl and we chatted with our friends enjoying our prom.

''Dance with me?'' I asked her half hour later when most of our friends left to dance.

"Sure.'' With that I led her to dance floor.

I can see blush on her pretty face when I bring her closer in my arms.

She felt so warm and soft in my arms and all I want to do is kiss her and when our gaze locked with each other in that moment all I want is to confess how much I love her.

The slow song in back ground, the dim lights and this perfect girl in my arms who was leaning closer towards me.

For second I thought we were going to kiss each other and even when I lean close enough to have perfect kiss with this perfect girl that moment passed away as they start announcing prom king and queen.

I stared at Ella who was now standing few inches away from me, looking everywhere instead at me.

''Ella?'' but before I can ask her anything my name was announced as prom king.

''Yay Devon! '' Everyone cheered for me and Ella gave me a beaming smile. ''Go!''

I went up at stage to get my crown and then our principal asked me and prom queen to Dance together.

Reluctantly I grabbed her hand and led her to dance floor. We were dancing to some slow romantic song and to my dismay she keep chattering to gain my attention but unfortunately for her my whole being was focused on my Ella who was standing in corner while smiling at me whenever our eyes connect.

I was waiting for this song to over when I twirled prom queen and by the time I looked again at Ella, she was gone.

''Excuse me.'' I left miss chattering queen on the dance floor in middle of song and rushed out to find my friend.

I asked few students if they saw her and they told me she head towards ladies room.

Feeling relaxed I was about to head back to the party but then thought to scare/ prank her at end of the corridor where ladies room is situated .

With that in mind I went to surprised her, I was almost near end of corridor when I heard her voice among few other girls. ''So let me get this straight? '' I heard girl voice. ''If Devon decides to sleep with any one of us at after party then you won't mind at all?''

What the hell! I peeked at end and saw Ella standing with few cheerleaders outside of the ladies room.

Wanting to give them piece of my mind I was about to show myself but before that I heard Ella's answer in clear and confident voice. ''Of course, he can sleep with who ever he wants, why would I mind. He is just my friend after all.''

In that moment hearing what she actually feels break my heart into billion tiny pieces. She just saw me as her friend and here I was, her stupid friend who was going to confess his undying love.

Hidden in that dark corridor I saw those girls walked passed me and went back to party, giggling at prospect of who will be sleeping with me.

I laughed at these foolish girls. Just because Ella don't want me like that doesn't mean I will fall in bed with one of them.

I laughed inwardly at my own stupid ness when I saw Ella appeared.

Hiding more in darkness I watched her watching those girls walking inside.

Her beautiful face was just as indifferent to this conversation as her voice was and yet still my heart longed for this beautiful girl who is and will always consider me just her friend.

She then went inside to the party, unaware that she left her broken hearted friend in that corridor and as tears dropped from my face I wiped them away and stopped them from coming out just like I have to stop my one sided love to ever come out from my heart.

With that in mind I went back to party, to my friend.

Years passed and I stayed her best friend. I watched her date few times and supported her in finding happiness.

Then when her heart got broken I was there to mend it back.

I even tried to date but couldn't give my heart to another girl and now after years of friendship I am still her best friend.

Until I found a way to express my love again and I hope this time she will understand what I feel for her.)

Elena has tears in her eyes by the time she reached end of the chapter.

It's been whole month since she start reading this story.

She is glad that writer updates every week because the more she read the more she got connected with this story and characters.

It's uncanny resemblance to her own story startled her and for a while she suspects Bonnie is author of this story.

Her suspect was proven wrong because one day she left review when Bonnie came over to watched movie.

Elena wanted one chapter in Ella's P.O.V but then reply came instantly like always .

From D.L.E (I wish to write Ella's POV too but I am afraid I don't know her feelings right now, so please be patient with me as I figure it out)

The reply was cryptic but then again he must be trying to keep Ella's feelings hidden.

They talked through Private messages and to her surprise the inspiration behind this story was his own friendship.

Previous chapters of this story was all about Ella and Devon transition from friends to best friends and like most of readers Elena was rooting for them to be more than friends but today's update just broke her heart.

''How can she be so stupid!'' Elena muttered angrily while wiping her tears away.

But then she remember her first ever Homecoming party. The only time when she thought Damon and her can be something more.

(Flashback

I was happy to be in Damon's arms as we danced together and the way he keep watching me makes me feel more beautiful girl tonight, I even forgot his earlier remarks (Geez Elena stop fussing over your dress and beside you will look best looking student there with me by your side.) Yet now in his arms that joking remark feels truth because I can feels eyes on us but right now none of that matters to me.

All I want is to end this perfect dance with giving kiss to this perfect man.

For second I thought we both were leaning closer to kiss each other but then that moment was passed and they start announcing Homecoming King and Queen.

Trisha Scott was announced Homecoming Queen, like that was surprise, she was head cheerleader after all.

We clapped with others and that gave me time to stand few inches away to compose myself.

I saw Damon watching me with worried eyes. "Elena are you okay?'' Before I can assure him , Damon's name was called as Homecoming King. "Go Damon! '' I pushed him happily towards stage where he got crowned.

I was happy as everyone cheered for him along with me.

My happiness was short lived when everyone start chanting for king and queen to dance.

I saw Coach encouraging them to Dance and then Damon led Trisha towards dance floor.

D.J played another song and I can hear everyone complimenting how good they both looked together but I ignored these voices because Damon was staring at me whenever he can and that makes me more special than Trisha.

''Look at them.'' I heard Sarah talking to her friends. ''They looked so hot ! I bet they're going to do different kind of dancing between sheets tonight.'' They all snicker together but I couldn't stand to hear more.

Giving one last glance towards my friend who was twirling Trisha in his arms, I left party and went outside to get some air.

Cool crisp air was blessing on my warm body that was fuming with anger and little bit of jealousy.

Whenever I feel strong enough to act on my feelings, someone or something reminds me that Damon is way out of my league, that I am just some small town girl who got lucky because Damon Salvatore pitted her to be her friend.

My heart clenched as these insecurities fogged my mind but then I remember how we danced, when I was feeling important and secure in his arms, when I found courage to almost kiss his lips and I'm sure he lean in too.

My courage returned and I was about to head back to the party but saw Sarah and her friends walking outside with few of guys clearly heading to after party.

I tried to move past them but Sarah stopped me. "Elena! What are you doing here?''

She studied my face and soon figure it out. "Oh I get it, someone got jealous seeing Damon dancing with most perfect and beautiful girl in school.''

I didn't feel her remark important enough to answer her but that make them think I was embarrassed because next thing I know they start laughing at my face. ''poor Elena crushing on someone who is only friends with her because he pity on her.''

Hearing these words were like slapped on my face, its hurt that they all saw me and my friendship just charity case for Damon.

''Damon do not pity me! He is good person, In fact better than any one of you and he is truly my best friend! '' I told them in calm and control voice to not give away any sign of weakness.

That was enough to wipe smiles off their face and I was about to leave when she stopped me again.

''Just Friend ? She stepped closer blocking my path. " So you are totally cool with Damon hooking up with another girl?'' her curious gaze was piercing right through me but I refused to break down in front of them, so biggest lie fell from my lips.

''He can hook up with anyone he wants, It didn't matter to me.'' Faking most indifferent smile I lied more. '' I mean why would I will be bothered? He is just my friend after all. As long he is happy then so am I.''

They watched me with stunned silence as I stood head held high while my heart was thundering inside me.

I guess they bought my lie because they left me then.

I watched them walked away and part of me wants to ran away from this place that made me feel so small but then I remember my friend who I know is only one who truly care for me.

So with heavy heart I went inside towards the party but now one thing is clear to me that Damon Salvatore is just my friend and I can't dream or think or even hope to be anything more for him because for his world I will always be Elena Gilbert, his charity case friend.

End of Flashback)

New tears replaced old ones as similarity of both her reality and that fanfiction chapter pierced her heart.

Standing up Elena stare at her reflection and even though years of hard work has turned her into success full woman, She still sometimes saw old insecure Elena.

Sighing she opened her laptop to leave review.

''Today's chapter touches my heart and even though I felt Devon's pain I couldn't help but sympathise with Ella. Something like that happened with me and I hope that unlike me she find it in herself to admit what she truly feels.''

Sending that review she went to take long relaxing bath.

While taking bath Elena couldn't help but wonder what would had happened if she kissed Damon that night. Would he accepted her love or refused her love and then not only he would had break her heart but also break their friendship.

Once she cleaned herself, Elena quickly changed into black silk night gown and was about to head to bed when she saw mail on her phone it was reply from D.L.E .

''Thanks for your reviews. I am little intrigued because you mentioned similarities between situation you found Ella and yourself. Please do share your experience with me and as for hoping that these characters admit their love, well that what I wish for everyone to have courage to admit their true feelings because trust me knowing is better than living in regrets for rest of your life. ''

Staring at these words touched Elena right through her soul.

Without giving another thought she grabbed her robe and keys before leaving her house and start driving towards Damon house.

Who would have thought a chapter will give Elena her courage back as she will finally admit her feelings for him and no matter what his answer will be at least Elena knows she won't live life filled with regrets anymore.


	4. Dance With Me Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elena finally figured out each other feelings and the result is filled with happiness and love.

''Today's chapter touches my heart and even though I felt Devon's pain I couldn't help but sympathise with Ella. Something like that happened with me and I hope that unlike me she finds it in herself to admit what she truly feels.''

It's been an hour since he got this review and yet he couldn't take his eyes off these few lines.

What does she mean by knowing how Devon's feels? She also sympathises with Ella!

He shakes his head and finished his bourbon to clear his mind.

As far as he remembers that night it was him who's heart got broken and yet he can felt similar pain from Elena's review.

He can bet on his life she had tears while she sends this review. He even wrote her to share her experience but so far no reply came.

''This is not the response I was hoping for.'' He told himself out loud.

His gaze went back on screen as he received another review saying how much angry they were with Ella.

It seems except Elena none of his readers like what Ella says in this chapter.

He searches again for Elena's reply but found none.

''Damn It!'' grabbing his keys he closed his laptop and moved towards the door to see Elena himself.

He needs answers and he needs them now, so with that in mind he yanked open his door and to his surprise, he came face to face with a girl who was the reason for this restless situation. ''Elena?''

Brown and blue shocked eyes stare at each other, both of them unsure to say anything.

''You were going somewhere?'' Elena finally asked breaking this long silence.

''Um, no it's okay.'' He was not going to admit his true destination so while he ushered her inside the most believable answer came to him. ''I was just heading towards bar but what are you doing here?''

Elena didn't reply but his notice was shifted to her attire, she came to his house at this hour dressed in her black silk nightgown. Her silk robe was tied loosely around her waist making him guess she must have left home in haste to meet him.

''Was this because of my chapter?'' He thought to himself while waiting for her to answer his question.

''Elena?'' He tried again but instead answering him she walked ahead and went inside the living room towards his minibar.

Guessing she needs liquid courage to start this conversation he stopped her midway. ''Let me get you to drink, you just go and make yourself comfortable.'' He mentioned towards the couch.

She nodded with a small smile and went to sit down while he prepared their drinks.

When he returned he saw her on the couch staring at fireplace but her eyes seemed far away.

Approaching he placed the glass in front of her to gain her attention. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks.'' She told him while taking her glass.

He then sat down beside her as they drink quietly for few minutes but once silence stretched out Damon decides to break it.

''Elena?'' Hearing his concern voice her eyes left the burning fire to meet his stare. ''You know you can tell me anything?'' He leans closer and grabbed her hand.

Elena stared down to see their joint hand before her eyes shifted to his face.

She can see he looked at her with most earnest gaze, those beautiful blue eyes were slowly forced to break her resolve and confess everything in seconds.

She sighs and fidgeted under his intense stare. 'If only it was so easy to say, but we can't always say what really in our hearts.''

Elena words make him gulped, maybe she finally figured out he is the author of that story.

From looks of it if what he suspects is true then Is Elena here to break his heart or to accept his love?

Before he can think more reasons he felt her head on his shoulder.

"You know I only accepted a scholarship for my parents. I was so scared to bring change in my life that when it was me who got selected for that scholarship I almost refused it but my parents were so happy and proud of me that I couldn't refuse it.''

She sighed and Damon felt surprised because he was not expecting this turn of conversations, he felt unsure so he remained quiet while still holding her.

''I never told you before but that first week was living hell for me. Many of our classmates but mostly Trisha and her gang bullied me to no end and rest of them were so scared to stand up for me, things they say or do to humiliate me, oh Damon! There are no words to explain how small they used to make me feel. That week every day after school I used to cry quietly in my room while in front of Aunt Jenna and uncle Alaric I pretended to smile and make up a story how happy I was so that they and my parents can stay happy.''

Hearing her soft cry makes him tear up from inside but he remains strong and wrapped his arms around her as he felt her tears running down against his shirt, their wetness was like acid to him.

''I'm so sorry that you went through all that and you never told me these details before. '' He finally told her but she cut him halfway through his apology. ''You don't need to apologise for them, in fact, I never thanked you what you did for me.''

Cupping his cheeks she tenderly stroked his skin. ''Your friendship is the reason why I survive that place, It gives me the strength to be the woman I am today.''

Damon's heart thunders against his rib. He was glad for her gratitude but why now she is telling him all this?

''Hey, listen to me I am and will always be just your friend but please don't give me credit for your success.''

To his surprise, Elena didn't agree with him because she snapped. ''Don't tell me you are just my friend! There is saying that behind every successful man there is a woman but do you know what I think about which woman is successful? ''

He stared at her in confusion so she continued. ''The woman who has gentle and kind soul like you in her life, who protects her, nurtured her, who think of her as his equal and stand beside her through everything.''

To say Damon was touched by her statement won't be a lie. He felt respected because she respects him so much.

''Elena why are you telling me all this?'' He finally asked without caring if her answer will break or mend his heart forever.

Sure enough, Elena's face got sad as she dropped her hand from his face only to grab both his hands in hers.

''Damon you are not just only my best friend but also my hero.''

She bit her lips as she thinks hard about her next words carefully while she remains oblivious to the fact that man in front of her is slowly losing all his hope.

''Being with you in that school, your friendship changed my life for better, I was even more protected but for some people, I was still unworthy trash that shouldn't belong there and they used to remind me my place whenever they got chance.''

He felt few tears dropped on their joint hands but inside rage erupted inside him like hot molten Volcano. ''What! Elena, you never told me anything! I will...''

He didn't know what he was going to do after all these years later but he never got far enough because soft hands grabbed his arms uttering one thing that stopped him when she pleaded desperately. ''Damon stop! Please hear me out before I lose my will.''

He sat back because there was a certain kind of pain, both in her voice that matches her eyes.

''They start saying stuff that I am charity case for you, that you took pity on the small-town girl and took her in his friend's circle .''

Elena saw him shaking his head in denial. ''Please don't tell me you actually believe them?''

By this time Elena's tears were falling rapidly which was enough to answer his question and in that moment he felt angry at her. ''How could you believe that rubbish! Have I ever treated you like a charity case!''

Instead of answering him she cried more so he gets up and starts pacing angrily.

''I can't believe this fucking shit! Not only you let them insult you whenever they get a chance but also let them insult our friendship and not even once you consider to tell me!''

Hearing this her own anger flares high as she stood up to face him. ''You don't understand! It was me who was getting bullied! It was me who had to hear these awful things! You already did so much for me so I thought I can handle few backlashes on my own and except for one time I never let their words to have any effect on me.''

They both were breathing hard, both in lots of pain yet still Damon registers her last words.

''Which time?'' he inquired to Elena who was wiping her tears away. ''Huh?'' she stared at him in confusion so he repeated himself again clearly.

''You said there was only one time their words affected you, I want to know which time?''

Even though he asked this question deep down he knew an answer before she admitted anything.

''Homecoming.'' She answered him in barely whisper but he heard her clearly.

''Homecoming party .'' He asked again just to make sure and he was not even remotely surprised when she nodded her head.

His mind was getting numb because suddenly so much about that night is making sense to him and yet he can't make sense of anything at all.

He stared at her innocent face and suddenly her review came into his mind. (today's chapter touches my heart and even though I felt Devon's pain I couldn't help but sympathise with Ella. Something like that happened with me and I hope that unlike me she finds it in herself to admit what she truly feels.'')

He remembers that night but for the first time, he can see that night through her point of view. He remembers her outside with Sarah and other cheerleaders.

Sarah was Trisha's right hand and vice cheer captain and together they made Elena's life living hell that first few days before his late arrival.

Now he can understand why she said those stuff. If what Elena says is true then Sarah insulted our friendship making her feel small and all this while she was alone defending herself.

''Damon please talk to me.'' His mind snapped back to the present.

He stared at her in surprise because they were still standing there in silence for few minutes and yet he crossed years of misunderstanding and pain in these last few moments.

''Damon I am really sorry, I shouldn't have told you all this.'' She didn't know why he suddenly stopped reacting and that was scaring her more than his anger.

''Let's just forget about it okay. I, I am sorry but I will leave and we can forget all about tonight.''

In a desperate attempt to fix her mistake she was about to head towards the door when strong hands grabbed her arms pulling her body towards him. ''Don't!'' She shivers at the command of his voice.

''Damon.'' But her voice got muffled when soft lips descend on her kissing her most intense and passionate way.

Elena couldn't understand what happened and she found she didn't care one bit because in next second she was kissing him back as passionately as he was kissing to her.

Damon moaned when she licked his lips begging for entrance and once their mouth parted they both moaned in the union when they have a taste of each other.

Elena's hands were roaming around his back as she tried to bring him closer while Damon held her face making it impossible to break away.

Still, their need to breathe couldn't be ignored for any long as both of them reluctantly parted for much-needed air.

Damon watched mesmerised at her lips because none of his fantasies of kissing her came close to their reality of the first kiss.

Meanwhile, Elena felt what it's truly meant to be on high. She still processing that Damon kisses her, that she finally got a kiss from her best friend.

At word best friend the haze vanished and panicked settle in. She just kissed her best friend!

''Damon we kissed!''

He smirks at her and puckers his cute lips to kiss her again when he noticed her panicked eyes.

At that moment he knew what to do to chase her doubts and fears away.

He cautiously stepped closer and bring her into his arms. ''Do you know why I kissed you?'' he asked her gently and when she shook her head he kissed on top of her head.

''I kissed you because it's about damn time we kissed each other! Plus not to forget its long overdue because we wanted to kiss each other on Homecoming party too but we lost our chance first to that stupid crowning and because of that misunderstanding which was even more stupid because it took so many years of our lives.''

Elena couldn't understand one bit of what he was talking about. ''What misunderstanding?''

He then led her towards his table where he opened his laptop while she watched him curiously.

A few seconds later he made her sit down on his chair in front of the screen while he leaned against the table in front of her. ''I finally understand your fascination with Point of view.''

He then pointed towards his laptop and Elena finally saw the content of his screen.

''Oh My God!'' she gasps because in front of her was an account of D.L.E and document of chapters of (one-sided love).

For the next few minutes, Damon watched as Elena checked out his profile, his document even her reviews and his replies.

After that, she closed the screen but still didn't face him.

''You heard me and Sarah that night and thought I meant those words?'' She asked in disbelief.

''Yes and that's why I never tried to kiss you just like you believe their cruel words and never kissed me again.'' He tried to explain her.

He leaned towards her and make her face him, forcing their eyes to see their hidden feelings again. ''We both were victims of misunderstanding that ruin our so many years in which we can be together and happy.'' They both can feel the ache of losing that precious time to misunderstanding.

''If you are angry at me for writing this story then so be it because I won't apologise for writing our story that finally brings the truth out.''

Before he knew it Elena leapt into his arms kissing him so hard that takes his breath away. ''Never apologise for writing our story.'' She told him once their lips were parted. ''In fact, I am thankful that you wrote our story that gave me the courage to come here tonight.''

Wiping her tears away he kissed her again but this time gently. ''I love you, Elena.'' He told her against her lips before capturing them again.

This time when they parted to breathe Damon didn't leave her skin instead his kisses were continued on her slender neck.

''Damon.'' She moaned his name to gain his attention which was right now more focused on her bare shoulder as her robe suddenly got disappear. ''Hmm?'' he acknowledges her while making his way towards her cleavage.

''Damon I have to say something.'' She felt him smile against her skin.

Lifting his head she saw his blue orbs shining in excitement. ''Yess?''

She blushed the way he stretched that word in anticipation.

''Damon speaking of Homecoming it reminds me of good parts too, when...'' He finished my sentence thinking the same as me. ''Good part was when we danced together when we almost kissed.''

Damon kissed her again sweetly but she pulled away and looked at him with shy eyes.

''Dance with me.'' She told him and to her surprise, Damon opened his laptop and play the same song from his playlist.

He then makes them stand up and led her to in the middle of the room.

They both dance closer, even closer then they did years ago. Elena laid her head on his shoulder feeling content to be there for the rest of her life while Damon thought the same as he held her in his arms and though he can live happily like this forever.

Just like last time Damon lifted her face and he leaned down to kiss her but Elena twirl in his arms only to come back and kiss him passionately.

The dance was stopped as the new dance began only it was more sensual than before. They kissed each other moving their face from one angle to another but it was not close enough for them so Damon lifts her in his arms and walked her towards the wall.

Elena who was burning from inside out couldn't help herself, In one swift moment, she separate herself only to ripped his shirt while breaking every button from top to bottom before taking his shirt off him.

Before he knew it Elena was kissing his chest while her hands explore his abs.

Needing to gain control of this situation Damon then lift Elena in his arms again and rushed her to the wall near the fire place.

He groaned when Elena attacked his lips while hitching her leg around his waist bringing him closer to her core.

They heard tearing sound as her gown slit opened from where she lifts her leg making it easier for them to grind on each other.

Damon grabbed her hips for leverage while she held on to his shoulder as her other hand reached behind and found something to hold on to as they both make out against fireplace that was doing nothing to fuel their already burning desires.

Elena pulled away as she pushed her clothed core against him and Damon's head rolled back in the pleasure of feeling so close to her.

Grabbing his face she finally uttered those words passionately while still joined in lovers embrace. ''I love you.''

Damon's head falls on her neck and she felt wetness on her skin when he whispers. ''Say it again.''

Her heart grew more for this wonderful man who was her friend, her protector and now love of her life...''I love you, Damon Salvatore, from the first day when you came up to me as I sat accidentally on your seat. I love you then Damon Salvatore and I love you more and more now.''

He kissed her skin so she added. ''You will write Ella loves Devon too and I want you to give them ending where they both live happily ever after.''

Lifting his face to see her Damon laughed at her cute demand. ''What ending do you mean?'' He asked her teasingly.

''Well, they dated few months before they got married, moved into a beautiful house and over years they have four children and a cat.''

She saw Damon wrinkling his face. ''I don't want a cat, I want a dog.'' Elena laughs while shaking her head. ''We are having a cat.'' She told him with a hint of finality making him pout. ''I want Dog.''

Before he can plead his case any further, Elena gave him a mischievous look. ''Let's settle this maturely, shall we?'' with that she slipped her nightgown off her body revealing herself just in black panties she was wearing.

She then winked and start walking and led Damon to his room who was following her like he was hypnotised.

Once they reached the closed his door behind and reached out to grab this beautiful minx in his arms. ''So when are we going to start living this happily ever after?'' He asked while nipping her ear.

She turned around and pushed him on the bed before straddling his hip. Her eyes were glowing with love and happiness as she replied. ''Now.''

With that one word, he pulls her to capture her lips.

Soon kissing each other was not enough so they undress each other and as Damon flipped her beneath him Elena kissed him with love and reverence. ''Tell me this love will stay forever?'' She breathed against his lips.

He lifts his face to look at her innocent doe-like eyes. ''I will love you forever.''

Kissing her glistening eyes Damon finally slipped inside her making him clutched his shoulder hard as she gasps against his mouth. ''Damon!''

Their lovemaking was both gentle yet passionate at times because it was a reunion of a soulmate who despite being in each other lives for so long had just found each other.

''I love you so much, baby.'' Damon moaned in her ear while he continued to thrust inside her, hitting that special pleasure spot ever now and then.

Elena has happy tears in her eyes as Damon filled her in each and every way he can and somehow by the time they shattered in each other arms their bodies were flushed together as they mingle their soul and become one and whole moaning each other name like their prayer got heard and the wish came true.

Both lovers collapsed in exhaustion aftermath of their lovemaking.

Elena was draped on Damon's chest while she felt him tenderly rubbing her naked back.

Once her breathing got normal she looked up and met with his intense, loving gaze.

''Damon, what D.L.E stands for?'' Damon looked surprised because he was not expecting this question to be the first thing she asked after they make love.

Bringing her closer he caresses her cheeks. ''Have a guess.'' Elena thought for a few seconds before figuring those initial out. ''Devon love Ella?'' She answered triumphantly with a cheeky smile.

Damon laughed and quickly kiss her lips before telling her right answer. ''You guessed close. L stands for love but D is your one and only Damon and E stands for my sweet and not so smart Elena.''

Elena pouted for guessing it wrong and being called not so smart but then again she couldn't even figure out that (one-sided love) was actually her own story.

''Aw baby don't pout! Besides it's not your fault I am such an awesome writer.'' He teased her more making her blush.

''Bonnie must have helped you.'' But he shakes his head. ''She only helped me making my account and explaining how to upload documents and chapters but I did rest of work.'' He told her proudly.

Elena ponders over his answer and then her face got serious. ''Then it means that you have been expressing your love to me for past one month?''

She waited and when he nodded his head she burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

''Elena loves Damon too!'' she kisses his heart before staring at his handsome face.

''Damon loves Elena so much and he will always love her. ' He then told her again, his own tears mingling with her as he holds her tightly in his arms while both lovers revel in this loving moment.

This time their love confession was from mind, body, heart and soul.

After all who can love them as much as these two innocent best friends do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful epilogue for this lovely couple.

The Gym of Prime High was decorated in blue and purple drapes.

The floor was surrounded by round tables and a huge cream Banner hung above the stage that said (Reunion Of The Class 2008).

The theme of reunion was similar to their Homecoming party years ago and for guest students, it seems like they all had a step back in time.

The yesteryear cheerleaders captain was still attracting crowd mostly because she got single again after breaking up her engagement.

Trisha and Sarah were gossiping just like old times as they talked about each of their classmates and what they heard about them doing nowadays.

''Rachel got divorced two years ago, she and her latest boy toy is now living a luxurious life with help of money she gets after the divorce settlement,'' Trisha told Sarah as they watch Rachel conversing with other cheerleaders.

'' Andrew is now C.E.O of Tec company, look he is still checking you out? '' Sarah winked at Trisha who ignored longing look from now C.E.O but at school, he was known as biggest nerd ever.

''Please! I don't care how rich he gets, he still looks like nerd he was back then.''

Both friends giggled making it obvious that they were laughing at him.

They walked and looked at familiar faces but couldn't find one they really looking forward to seeing.

''Did you saw Damon Salvatore yet?'' Trisha asked Sarah who shake her head. ''No, and come to think about it that nerdy Gilbert did not arrive yet, remember Damon's charity that called herself his friend?''

''No, no, Best friends.'' Trisha mocks before both of them burst into laughter.

''Last I heard they opened P.R firm, I wonder what they are up to nowadays?''

While they continued searching for Damon, He, on the other hand, has successfully climb behind bleachers to pull open small door of storage room that mostly kept sports supplies but among students, it was known as famous make-out spot.

''Damon! This is ridiculous.'' Elena scolds him in hush voice. ''I swear if we got late because of you...'' her words got muffled when he pulled her in for a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

''You were saying something darling? '' He asked while smirking at her.

Instead of answering she pulled his face down to kiss him again.

While she was distracted he lifts her in his arms and carried her inside.

Once he managed to close the door he didn't waste time before returning her kisses with as much passion that turned into a full make-out session.

''Damon put me down! before we both fall and ruined my dress.'' She tried to say in between gasp as his lips got more heated on her skin.

''Please baby let me cross this place out from our list of places we missed in past.'' He unashamedly begs while making cute pout that makes her resolve weak.

Finally, she couldn't deny this adorable man anymore, turning around she spotted wooden bench.

''Clean that bench first if you want any action.''

Damon rolls his eyes at her cleanliness habit but nonetheless took a handkerchief out from his pocket which mostly came handy in this type of situations and thoroughly starts cleaning it.

''Is this match up to your satisfaction my princess?'' he asked mockingly while bowing like a servant.

She gave him amuse look before inspecting the bench for herself. ''Good work Damon! Not even speck of dust.''

''Thank God!'' He groaned before launching himself at her as he laid her down on the bench.

For first few minutes they just make out but then slowly his hands start fondling her over pink dress bringing moans out of their mouth.

Lifting his face he stared at her angelic face. ''How do you feel about finally being here with me?''

She caressed his face before softly kissing his lips for a few seconds. ''Its seems like all my dreams are finally coming true. Have we finished our list yet?''

Ever since that night when they confessed their love for each other, they talked about their deepest wish, what if they can step back in time so that they can recreate each memory they spend together romantically.

To Elena's delight, Damon found a way to make a list of all things they could have done if they did start dating after Homecoming party.

They have done things like going on the first date and then many dates as they pretend to be teenagers and they dated like adults too

making out in movie theatre or when they went to a concert but snuck backstage to have some fun, They went to clubs and there was no restaurant left in a city where Damon hasn't taken her for dates.

They took romantic getaways, he even few times climb through the window to spend the night with her until she finally agrees to move in with him.

Both Damon and Elena's cars saw steamy nights as they crossed car sex from their list.

Damon crossed Janitor closet even if they use one in their office and thank God no one found what their Bosses were up to.

Still to this date Elena's best recreate memories was when he recreated prom for her and even booked a hotel room for their after party but the highlight of that night was when he presented her a glittery Diamond ring.

(Flashback.

Elena, I love you the moment I saw you and soon knew in my heart that you are one for me.

Sometimes I wonder that if we got together back in high school then I know deep in my bones that I would have wanted to make you mine more than anything in this world and just being engaged to you would be enough for me and I would have waited happily until you were ready to marry me.'' Elena was in tears hearing the magnitude of his love for her.

''So now I am asking you? Will, you accept this ring and agree to marry me one day?'' He stared at her with hopeful eyes.

Grabbing his face she kisses all over on his face before taking his lips. ''Yes! Yes! Yes, I will marry you and as soon as possible because I can't wait to make you mine.''

Damon sigh in relief and slip ring in her finger gently kissing on it and then her lips.

After that, both lovers continued loving each other and Damon crossed another wish from their list.

End of Flashback)

Damon thought hard for a few minutes and then one wish came in his mind. ''Only one thing left baby but later on that.''

Lifting her dress up he took her panties off stuffing it inside his back pocket and then dived in between her leg. ''Right now I need to cover bases with my beautiful girl, after all that was my biggest high school fantasy of you.'' He watches her blush under his intense stare as he dives down and concentrates to make her moan his name in ecstasy. ''Damon!'' she screeched when he sucked hard on her pleasure spot.

In a few minutes, she was a withering mess and before he knew it Elena was shattering under his skilful fingers and tongue.

Lifting his face he saw the drunk look on her face as she came down from her pleasurable high.

Once Elena gets her bearings in control she opened her arms and pulled him towards her and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

''If your bases are covered can we get to the more exciting part.'' She asked in sultry voice making him thank his lucky stars, his pants were thrown on the floor in seconds and soon lovers were joined together as they lost in each other embrace oblivious to the world outside.

Back in party Headmaster of Prime High Professor Augustine was pacing and keep looking at the entrance for half an hour because his guests of honour have not arrived yet.

He was about to inform others when the door opened and to his relief, he saw them coming towards him.

He watched guy straightening his tie and he couldn't help but shake his head, it seems like something never changed.

Reaching towards them he greeted both his guest before turning to scold him in a slow voice. ''Salvatore for once in my life can't you arrive on time! You even managed to corrupt Gilbert here with your habit of Unpunctuality.''

Elena looked embarrassed by getting scolded but Damon looked totally unashamed as he brings her closer in his arms.

''Don't be mad Professor Augustine, we came as she promised as for me corrupting her, well I assure you no one can corrupt Gilbert.''

Professor Augustine smile agreeing with him when Damon decides it's time to throw the surprise bomb.

''Although.'' He smirks at his old Headmaster. ''I can easily find a way to corrupt Salvatore.'' He shows their Stunned Professor matching wedding bands on their fingers.

Once the shock wears off he asked ''You got married?'' he hurriedly composes himself before. ''Well Congratulations but I didn't know that when reunion Invitations were being sent.''

Elena smiles affectionately at her husband before answering him. ''Actually, we just got a married month ago and by the time Invitations came we were already on our honeymoon.''

After the confusion was clear he escort them inside and called his assistant who led Elena towards the stage while Damon went to see his old friends.

He was chatting with his old teammates when he saw Trisha and Sarah walking towards him.

Anger boil inside him as he remembers the great mess they both created in his and Elena's life but soon smile form on his face because now day has finally come when they will see how wrong they were about him and Elena.

Masking smile on his face he braces himself as they approach him.

''Damon! Wow, you even got more handsome.'' Trisha eye him appreciatively while Sarah looked around. ''You came here alone? Are you single like our Trisha here?''

Damon cringed as Trisha looked at him seductively while Sarah was trying to be the world's pathetic matchmaker.

They still didn't notice the ring on his finger so he decides to show them.

Smirking he shows them his ring finger. ''Sorry ladies but I am a happily married guy.''

He could hear shattering hope inside them so he continued. ''In fact, my wife is guest of honour.'' He told them proudly.

''You wife is guest of honour!'' They both were instantly impressed and curious. ''Who is your wife?''

Before he can answer them lights got dim and Professor Augustine took the stage.

''Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Prime High Reunion for Class 2008.''

Everyone clapped and Damon's eyes were fixed on the stage. ''We are so proud of achievement our students made after leaving us but tonight we are going to honour one special student who makes Prime High proud when she was its pupil and even now as she gets selected as top ten businesswomen in Times magazine and Number one Spot on women achievement in Forbes magazine this year. Her firm is most well respected all around and her stop bullies campaign helped many students and schools. So please with great applause I now present Best achieving Student of Decade award to our very own Mrs Elena Gilbert Salvatore!''

Damon watched as Trisha's and Sarah's mouth fell opened as they watched Elena arriving on stage taking her award.

Trisha felt crushed as she saw how everyone is praising Yesteryear nobody.

Sarah, on the other hand, felt ashamed because how they treated her in past and despite that she achieved so much where she is just trophy wife to her old rich husband.

Elena felt nervous when Professor Augustine gave her stage to say a few words.

She looked around and watched familiar faces even those who bullied her in past but then her eyes fell on her husband who was staring at her proudly and that gave her courage as she begins her speech.

''Thank you, Sir, for this honour and award, truth is this place makes me the person I'm today.''

She then stared at Trisha and Sarah as she said her next words. ''This place shows me how to treat people and that's why I always tried my best to treat them with kindness and to encourage someone who wants to grow more.''

Damon watched as their eyes fell in shame after hearing these words.

Elena then looked at Damon. ''Here I learned the true meaning of friendship. How one person support can give you the courage to find your place in this world.

Thanks to this place and its education I achieved my every dream but this place also gave me the man who is and will always stand beside me as I achieved more and more success in my life just like I will stand beside him in his success and achievements.''

She stared at the award in her hand before looking towards Professor Augustine. ''So I can't take credit for this award alone, I want to share this with my best friend, my partner and my husband Damon Salvatore.''

Damon was not expecting this at all but when Their Headmaster called him he walked towards the stage to join his wife.

''What are you doing Mrs Salvatore?'' he asked in a surprised voice.

''I want to share this with my best friend who is the reason I survive this place.'' She kissed him sweetly before sharing her award as they both held it together while whole school faculty and guests applauded for them.

Damon led his wife down the stage and they were soon surrounded by their old classmates who congratulated them for marriage and award.

Once the crowd disappear they saw Trisha and Sarah walking towards them.

''Hey, Elena.'' Trisha starts a conversation. ''Congratulations. Um, when did you get together?''

Elena smile at her husband before answering them. ''We got together ten months ago and after five months he proposed me and month ago we got married.'' Damon kissed her wedding and engagement ring while Sarah frowned.

''You got married so soon after dating?''

Damon gives her a hard look. ''Yeah because we already lost so much precious time. You know the fun fact we would have been together after Homecoming party but because of some bullies we both lived in misunderstanding for years.''

Sarah's eyes widen when she understand but Elena shakes her head. ''Damon doesn't dwell on past, we are now together forever and that's what matters most.''

Trisha and Sarah silently stared at them with guilt on her face. ''Elena we both are extremely sorry for how we treated you.''

Sarah nodded her head as she stepped forward and grabbed her hand. ''I'm happy for you and extremely sorry for what I said at Homecoming party and if there is anything we can do to show you how sorry we are then please tell us.''

Elena was touched with there apology and Damon found a perfect way to test them. ''How about you help my wife Stop bullies foundation after all as former bullies you both can create awareness.''

They both flinched but to Elena's delight agreed to work for her organisation.

After they left Professor Augustine called everyone on the dance floor and Elena felt her husband hands in her. ''Time to cross one last wish on our list.''

He then led her to dance floor and to Elena's delight twirl her in his arms. ''Now will you tell me about that wish?'' she asked while turning herself to face him.

''There is this beautiful girl I wanted to kiss long ago at a party like this and nowhere after all these years I got my chance again.''

He cupped his wife's face and gently caressed her cheeks. ''So do it.'' She whispers while leaning herself closer to him.

They both smile and under dim lights of Prime High gym, their wish finally came true as they kissed each other which was filled with love and happiness.

Few of their old classmate's eyes fell on this couple as they dance and kiss each other and they all can see that these two friends were made for each other but what they didn't know it took them years to realise their love.

There is always someone out there who loves us but we never figure their love out and sometimes something special is needed to realise that person's love.

In Damon and Elena's case that something was Damon's courage to write Fanfiction and his love story helped them to make their reality filled with love and now just like his story characters they both will live happily ever after.

*The End...*


End file.
